Old Runners
"Old Runners" is the first half of the sixth quest in the main quest line of Washington's Malevolence. Walkthrough The Story The player and Jimmy meet on the northern end of the beach near Clearbank after escaping from Sterrek Island, and begin discussing their next move. As they wrap up their conversation, Lizzie appears from behind the nearby rock formation. Jimmy informs her that her older twin brothers, Eyes and Sterling, are very much alive and as tied up in the current situation as they are, but before they can be dealt with, Jimmy must face his former running mate, Ralph Moritz, who had been living in Merideport for years unbeknownst to him. Jimmy, Lizzie, and the player travel to Ralph's house, where he is immediately spooked as Jimmy enters the house and immediately reams him out for his past transgressions. Ralph makes a promise to Jimmy to make things right by helping them into the Rocky Cape Bank, rather than fleeing as he did in the past. Jimmy eventually relents and Ralph follows Jimmy and company back to his shack. Jimmy, Lizzie, and the player set out for the Rolfe Building after Jimmy informs the player that the building was a listening post of sorts for their previous operations with the bank, and that Ian Horner may have left some indication as to their whereabouts. After fighting through the Pirates that entrenched themselves into the old hospital, they find Ian's old terminal which contains a note from Ian dated a year prior, informing Jimmy that he and Marion had moved into Vault 89 and that they were to notify the guards at the entrance of the note. Jimmy and co. arrive at the entrance cave to Vault 89 to find a small Brotherhood of Steel encampment, headed by Scribe Lane Newman. The player speaks with Lane and shows him the note, and Lane allows their passage into the vault. The player and company enter Vault 89, only to be stopped once again by a vault security guard; they are then whisked off to the office of Rachel O'Connolly, the Overseer. After they arrive, the player explains the situation to the Overseer, who informs them of Marion and Ian's apartment number and that they were free to leave as they pleased since they were not part of the vault's official manifest (and therefore did not have to ask permission to leave the vault). While Lizzie and the player wait outside apartment 17, Jimmy, Marion, and Ian discuss the latest turn of events that had brought Jimmy back to them. Try as he might, Jimmy cannot seem to convince Marion and Ian to leave Vault 89 with him and return to action. Dejected, Jimmy tells the player they have to leave Vault 89 to begin drafting a new plan, one that did not involve Marion and Ian. As luck would have it, as Jimmy and co. arrive at the cave entrance, Marion and Ian are close behind; they weren't able to resist leaping back into the fray. Jimmy gladly welcomes them back to the party, and the party leave for Jimmy's shack. Objectives # Take Jimmy to Ralph Moritz in Merideport. # Travel to the Rolfe Hospital to find information on Marion Baker and Ian Horner's whereabouts. # Travel to Vault 89 and deal with Scribe Lane Newman. # Enter Vault 89 and talk to Overseer O'Connolly. # Find Marion and Ian in Apartment 17. Trivia * "Old Runners" was originally meant to be an optional side quest; in early development builds, the player was never required to recruit Marion Baker and Ian Horner, nor were they meant to be found in Vault 89, instead appearing in Flackland in the town's bar, "Lowland Grub", passing through on their way to the Commonwealth. * On the first rewrite of "Old Runners", the player was supposed to travel north to the real life location, Tangier Island, to find Marion and Ian. Due to time constraints, the Tangier worldspace never left the concept stage. * This quest is the introduction of Lizzie into the party; however, her introduction (and backstory) were originally very different from the finished version, which is described in her character page.